1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to camera apparatuses, particularly to a camera apparatus for a portable electronic device and a method of assembling the camera apparatus to the portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Camera modules are generally included in most portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, or personal digital assistants, having an imaging function (e.g. still and/or video photography). In a conventional method of assembling a camera module to a portable electronic device, the camera module is attached to a housing and is electrically connected to a printed circuited board (PCB). However, because of weak connections, the camera module may easily disconnect from the PCB, which will effect the imaging function of the portable electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.